


straight from the source

by ElasticElla



Category: Borgen (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash February, Season/Series 01, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Hanne makes a certain discovery that leads her to Katrine's apartment.
Relationships: Katrine Fønsmark/Hanne Holm
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	straight from the source

"I won't reveal my source," Kasper says, all smarm, and Hanne pauses the tv, rewinds and watches again. There's something off about it. So few people Kasper wouldn't throw over, fewer still that fit the other oddities. The answer comes to her as the screen goes black. 

Katrine. 

Katrine crying at Ole's funeral. Katrine who was ill for a few weeks, whispered to have been pregnant. Katrine, slept her way to the top – or for better information – just as she suspected. 

Fuck. She needs a damn cigarette. Brittle fingers fumble with the lighter, and she hates how reliably Katrine makes her feel old. An echo of her past, breathing and breaking the world. 

She deserves to be broken. 

Whiskey and a splash of tea loosen up her joints, feet carrying her to an apartment not unlike her own. Cramped with little messes everywhere, a clear table for guests and not much else. She sits as the girl flits about, moving items as if it'll seem cleaner. 

"Hanne. What are you here for?" 

"I know about Ole."

Katrine drops a stack of books, papers fluttering and a heavy thump as her fingers grasp at nothing. 

"You... how?" 

A bitter smile, and oh, the silly girl really thought she'd gotten away with it after the book passed over. 

"Wrong question," Hanne says crisply. "You should be asking, what do I want so the world doesn't find out. So Torben doesn't find out." 

There's an awkward silence, when Hanne thinks she somehow missed the mark, but then Katrine's eyes are on hers, pragmatic. 

"What do you want?" 

Hanne leans back in the rickety chair, stretches her legs out. "I want you to show me why they kept you around. Ole and Kasper, hell probably Torben and Ulrik too." She taps her inner thigh twice, "Kneel." 

Katrine does without question, hands hesitating on her knees. Testing the waters perhaps, or verifying this is indeed what she must do. 

Hanne raises an eyebrow, it's a familiar enough position for her, figuratively if not literally. "I have it on good authority, you know what comes next." 

It's a crass and tempting desire to add 'me', but Hanne doesn't want that much in common with the others that doubtlessly used Katrine like this. 

She's efficient, this girl. Gets her jeans and panties down by her ankles quick, hands and mouth compensating for the cold. She latches onto her clit, no finesse, simply sucking at it like it's a cock. It reminds her why she stopped fucking straight girls back in college. 

Fuck that. 

"Get your tits out." 

Katrine's mouth doesn't stop, sticky fingers slipping on her blouse's buttons. Hanne could rip her shirt open, watch the cheap plastic buttons bounce away to be forgotten under furniture. Wouldn't be found for months or years from now, when she goes to move in with some boring man she fancies herself in love with. Won't remember where they came from or who –

Katrine shrugs her shirt off, tossing the garment aside. 

Hanne slips a finger beneath her bra, tugs it back sharply before releasing it with a loud snap. "This too." 

Katrine obeys, a new flush in her cheeks, and Hanne can't say she's surprised. Not with all her older lovers, of course the slut gets off on being ordered about. Katrine sits up tall, tits high, nipples peaked from the cold, quite the picture.

The girl hesitates again, and Hanne grabs her head, nails scratching over her skull. "Back to it then." 

Katrine's hair is thick and lustrous as hers once was, wonders if she has a bush to match. Could drag her along by it and – oh, Katrine's finally moved further south, licking up into her. Still without much skill, but there's variety at least. 

She pulls her in closer, could smother her like this. 

.

"I quit," Katrine remarks casually. Weeks since their dalliance began, the girl's gotten better, listens even if her learning is slow. Can make redressing a show as she pulls her stockings on, extending each leg. 

The word is strangled, barely gets past Hanne's lips, still sticky with her release, "What?" 

Katrine plucks the cigarette that dangles, inhaling. "Friis gave editing rights to Kasper. I couldn't stay after that." 

Morals before ambition, how odd in their industry. "You really didn't send the email that got me the boot. Huh."

Katrine rolls her eyes, pulling on her dress. "You're still on about that? No, I didn't."

Hanne laughs, crackly, there's nothing else for it. One of those idiot journalists, maybe Ulrik, sent it without realizing that her obvious successor was Katrine. She could send the moron flowers, a few sprigs of hogweed too for his trouble. 

"Same time tomorrow?" Katrine says, doesn't wait on an answer before leaving. 

Arrogant brat. She'll have fun with that. Tomorrow.


End file.
